1. Field of the Invention
A seatbelt positioning assembly for positioning a seatbelt in a preferred position along the lower abdominal region of a pregnant person so as to avoid the womb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most modern day automobiles include a seatbelt apparatus which includes a lower seatbelt designed to extend across the abdomen of the user. Additionally, most modern day seatbelt apparatus include a shoulder harness connected to an end of the seatbelt and adapted to extend across the user's upper body over one shoulder so as to limit forward movement in the event of a collision. With the seatbelt apparatus in its attached secured position, the shoulder harness tends to pull the seatbelt upwardly such that the seatbelt tends to ride up across the user's stomach.
When using the commonly known seatbelt apparatus, a pregnant person normally encounters the problem of the belt riding up so as to cross a lower portion of the womb. This creates an extremely dangerous condition in that a sudden jerk caused by impact of the automobile with another object results in the seatbelt squeezing or tightening about the womb. This may result in injury to the infant as well as the mother. Additionally, the constant strain of the seatbelt across the womb, in normal use, causes severe discomfort to the user.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to design a seatbelt apparatus specifically designed for use by a pregnant person so as to avoid exerting a sudden force on the womb in the event of an accident. Most of these seatbelt assemblies in the prior art are rather complex and are designed to replace the existing seatbelt apparatus in the car, thereby becoming a permanent installation. Additionally, many of the seatbelt assemblies for pregnant persons existing in the prior art are extremely cumbersome and require a great deal of effort to secure the assembly in a fastened position about the user's body.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the present seatbelt art for a seatbelt positioning assembly for a pregnant person adapted to be used in combination with an existing seatbelt apparatus as commonly found in present day automobiles, wherein the positioning assembly is specifically designed to position and orient the seatbelt along a lower abdominal region of the pregnant person in such a manner as to avoid contact across the womb. Additionally, there is a need in the present art for a seatbelt positioning assembly for use by pregnant people which is easy to fasten and unfasten allowing the user to quickly and efficiently enter and exit the automobile in every day use.